


𝐼𝓁𝒾𝓃𝓍

by FoundingFuckers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Cuddling, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insomnia, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magical Tattoos, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Skipping Class, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sneaking Out, Toxic Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, secret meetings, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFuckers/pseuds/FoundingFuckers
Summary: IlinxThe “strange excitement” of wanton destruction; a sensation of spinning, falling, and losing control.A hero was the only thing he was meant to be, not a person- not someone who makes mistakes just like everyone else. No, he was the sole person who would save millions of lives, and at a year old this title was stamped on his forehead in the shape of a scar, a trauma he never wanted to recall. So he stumbled through life as blindly as anyone else, and somehow still came out on top, but that has never been enough has it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	𝐼𝓁𝒾𝓃𝓍

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what classes Harry would take during his 8th year so I just kind of threw together some stuff. It's mainly just a jumbled mess but I like it anyway. It may take a while for me to update any series so be patient, if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know, thanks!

Just some short information about this fanfiction to avoid confusion. 

All canon deaths in the Harry Potter universe are carried over into this story but I will have a few characters ( Such as Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape) carry on as portraits within the castle.

"8th year" is a term applied to students returning from the battle of Hogwarts to complete their schooling and because there are so few they have their own living dorms and are no longer separated by house save for in the great hall during meal times. 

In the original series pilot, the only returning student after the war was Hermione and I didn't want to stray too far by adding more than a handful of students so returning will be Harry, Hermione, Draco, Anthony Goldstein, and Hannah Abbott. Hermione was unable to convince Ron to attend Hogwarts after the battle. 

The five share a secluded living area in a renovated portion in the astronomy tower, with Anthony, Draco, and Harry sharing a room while Hannah and Hermione room separate from the others, the group uses a common living area. This tower looks over most of the grounds, namely the black lake. 

Sounds heard in the tower at night are often the Bloody Baron moving around and making noise (mentioned by Nearly Headless Nick).\

This plot may move a bit slowly, as of right now I only have the first few chapters laid out so please be patient.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS**

1.) There are many unhealthy coping mechanisms in this story, and if you are triggered by smoking, drinking, obsessive thoughts, skipping meals, anxiety, thoughts of death, etc. then I don't recommend reading this fic.

2.) There is fighting in this fic, and it is used as an outlet for Harry a couple of times.

3.) For the first bit here Harry is toxic to those around him- very angry, snappish, and aggressive, and while he feels bad about it it is not healthy for him or those associated with him.

4.) There is a lot of talk about death, guilt, war, PTSD, nightmares, childhood abuse, etc in this fic.

5.) Scars and bodily injuries

6.) Some slander of characters in the original series. 

I'll post the first chapter within the next couple of days.


End file.
